The Wormhole
by Zwill711
Summary: Blue Team goes through a wormhole to chase Hargrove...and ends up on Remnant bunking with Team RWBY. Red Team, meanwhile, is on Chorus trying to fix it.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING**

 **THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, RUDE HUMOR, AND VIOLENCE.**

 **READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

 _The Wormhole_

 **Chapter One-Prologue**

A lot of strange things happen in Vale.

Over time, you get used to them. Robot girls, Grimm invasions, and all sorts of oddities.

What no one can prepare you for, though...is seeing a man come out of a wormhole, only to get stabbed and punted halfway across town ten seconds later.

Life just got a little more interesting.

 _Earlier_  
 _Chorus, Staff of Charon Bridge entrance_

"Alright, Tucker, do your thing." Wash said to the teal warrior.

"Sweet! Hey guys, check out what this suit can do!" Tucker announced as he reeled back his fist. Electricity began to crackle on his arm, and a slight whirring sound was heard. He unleased a punch on the door, and when the dust cleared, everyone saw that he had blown it off the frame.

The teams barged in, and aimed their guns at Malcolm Hargrove, who was leaning on his desk. He'd caused so much trouble for them the past year, and it was time to pay. This wasn't about how he broke laws anymore. This was about revenge.

"You'll...never...take me alive." He grunted as he threw a teleportation grenade into the air.

"Future cube!" Grif exclaimed as everyone braced for the explosion. When they looked up however, they saw something completly diferrent. The grenade had changed shape and formed a portal. "So long, you incompetent fools!" Hargrove yelled as he dived in head first.

"Don't let him get away!" Carolina ordered as she and Wash followed suit.

"Fuck. Hey, Reds? You coming?" Tucker said as he readied his energy sword.

"Of course not! We don't know what diabolical enemies lay on the other side!" Sarge replied.

"I'm surronded by idiots." The teal swordsman muttered. "Come on, Caboose. If we go now, we'll catch up to Wash and Carolina in the stream."

"Okay! I want to ride the glowy space slide! Caboose said happily, strapping his assault rifle to his back.

Caboose and Tucker jumped into the wormhole, which closed shortly after they left.

"Um...guys?" Simmons asked. "If the wormhole is closed, does that mean they're trapped where it ends?"

Grif, Sarge, Lopez and Donut pondered the thought for a moment.

"Eh, fuck it. Let's go see if the guys secured the ship." Grif said, shrugging.

 _Meanwhile_

 _Wormhole Stream_

"Hey! Church!" Tucker called out.

 _'Oh, right. Church fragmented himself.'_ Tucker remembered.

"Delta!" Tucker yelled, summoning the green A.I.

"Hello. How may I be of assistance?" Delta greeted, appearing in front of him.

"Hey...uh, how far ahead are Carolina and Wash?" Tucker asked.

"Approximately two to four minutes ahead." Delta replied, marking the two agents on his HUD.

"Is there any way we could catch up faster? Any abilites on this suit?" Tucker asked the green hologram.

"I have a list here of installed equipment." Delta replied, making it appear.

"Nice. Activate that thruster pack thing." Tucker replied.

"Hey, Caboose! Grab onto my back!" He yelled to the blue soldier next to him.

"But I do not want to touch your back." Caboose replied.

"Dude, I'm in a fucking head-to-toe suit of heavy armor. Just trust me."Tucker said ash he readied himself.

"Okay!" Caboose said as he pushed himself over to his partner and grabbed on.

"Activating in three...two...one." Delta said as Tucker suddenly felt a blast of speed.

"This is gonna SUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!" Tucker exclaimed as he was launched through the stream.

"Intercepting targets in one-hundred-and fifty meters." Delta noted, a notification appearing on Tucker's HUD.

Tucker saw the two Freelancers, and increased his thrust rating to meet them. As he came up behind them, he grabbed both by the arms.

"What the hell are you doing, Tucker?!" Washington yelled.

"Giving you a shortcut!" Tucker replied.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hargrove near the exit.

 _Meanwhile_

 _Vale, Remnant_

"So, what should we do since we're here?" Yang asked as she threw her arms behind her head.

"We could always look at weapons." Ruby suggested.

"You always want to look at weapons." Weiss commented.

Blake, however, was silent.  
"What do you think we should do, Blake?" Yang asked her partner.

Blake simply pointed to an odd cube that had appeared on the sidewalk. It was black, with bright orange details.

"I wonder what it does." Weiss thought aloud as she looked at the object.

Shortly after, the cube started to levitate and deconstruct.

"Um...what's it doing?" Ruby asked as she reached for Crescent Rose.

"I have no idea." Blake mumbled, entraced by it.

The cube formed a circle, and lightning start to appear between the cube's parts. The lightning then crackled as a bright light appeared. When the team looked again, they saw that it had formed a tunnel.

"Maybe it's a portal." Yang suggested as she readied herself for combat.

The entire team waited for an enemy to appear, but instead, they were treated with Malcolm Hargrove falling out of the portal in front of them. Ruby walked up to him with Crescent Rose pointed and saw he dropped more of those cube things, but these had labels such as "Reach", "DXHR" and "GTA". Ruby shrugged and put the cubes in her pocket.

Weiss and Blake continued to watch the portal, expecting more. They were right. As Malcolm Hargrove scrambled to his feet, a man in teal armor started barreling through the tunnel with a blue shield up. They vaguely saw three more people behind him. As he neared the exit, he pulled out an energy sword and prepared himself.

"We should probably move." Weiss suggested.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." Blake replied as the two dodged out of the way just in time to see the teal armored man stab Hargrove through the chest. As Ruby and Yang trained their weapons on the teal swordsman, Blake noticed three more people come out of the portal. One was dark blue, with a more primitive looking helmet. One was black with yellow stripes. And the last one wore a diferrent type of armor than the rest, but was teal.

The teal warrior stood up with his hands in the air. The other three, save for the dark blue one, aimed their rifles at the four.

"Ah crap. We have a lot of explaining to do." Tucker said.

 **BUM BUM BUUUMMM!**

 **Cliffhanger!**  
 **So this is my new series! Let me know what you think, what you believe will happen, and follow and favorite!**

 **Peace out.**

 **-Zwill711**


	2. Chapter 2

_The Wormhole_

 **Chapter Two-Explainations are in order**

"I swear, we can explain if you just put your weapons down!" Tucker pleaded.

"How do you explain jumping out of a portal and stabbing a man?!" Yang replied angrily, her gauntlets still trained on the soldiers.

"We chased him here from our home! He opened the portal." Tucker explained to the girls.

"Really?" Ruby asked as she slightly lowered her weapon.

"Yes! He was leading an army of mercenaries and trying to wipe out an entire planet to get artifacts!" The marine said quickly.

Ruby and Yang looked at each other, before holstering their weapons.  
"You are going to explain everything." Yang growled as she pulled out her Scroll and called for an airship.

"Theta, come here." Tucker whispered while they were busy.

"Yeah, what do you need?" Theta said as he appeared on his shoulder.

Blake quickly turned around as she heard the A.I. and pulled out Gambol Shroud.

"That one's pointing a sword at us!" Theta yelled as he disappeared behind the teal swordsman's leg.

"What is that thing?!" Blake questioned. Wash calmly stepped between the two.

"That thing is an Artificial Intelligence fragment. His name is Theta, and you just spooked him. Speaking from experience, Theta is a pain when he's spooked." Wash explained calmly. Blake sheathed Gambol Shroud and crossed her arms.

"It's alright, Theta. Come out. Oh, and run a bio-scan of that one." Tucker said, pointing to Blake.

Theta rematieralized on his shoulder, and ran the bio-scan of Blake.

"Done. Scan reveals that this one has cat features along with her human features." Theta noted, motioning to her bow.

Blake took it off, much to Caboose's amazement.

"Wow! You are a cat in a person costume!" Caboose said ecstaticaly.

"Pretty much, yeah." Blake responded.

Yang walked up to the group, closing her scroll.  
"Arranged an airship pickup at the nearest station. Follow me." Yang ordered.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, till Blake broke the silence.

"Hey, aqua guy-" Blake started, before Tucker cut her off.

"I am not aqua. And my name is Tucker." He corrected somewhat angrily. How did people think he was aqua all the time?

"I had a question. Where did Theta come from?" Blake asked with a hint of curiousity.

"Oh, that's easy! Hey, D!" Tucker responded.

"How may I be of assistance?" Delta said as he appeared.

"Play that message Church left." Tucker said to the green hologram.

"Beginning playback."

The message begun to play through Tucker's helmet mic.

 _Hey guys... if you're hearing this then it means you did it. You won. You kicked the shit out of Hargrove's forces. I knew you could. But this is my last stop. See, when I came into this world, I was really just a collection of somebody else's memories._

Yang, Ruby, and Weiss turned around to face Tucker, now listening to the message as well.

"What does he mean by someone else's memories?" Weiss asked her teammates quietly.

"Shut up and listen!" Yang hissed at the ice queen.

 _But with your help, these memories... they-they took form! They became my voice, my personality. And, after a while, I... I began to make brand new memories of my own. All of these things are what make me who I am... but they're also holding me back._

 _I can't run this suit as Epsilon, but if I erase my memories, if I... deconstruct myself, the fragments I'll leave behind will have the strength to get you through this. I believe that._

"So, let me get this straight...you used to have one A.I. thingy that split itself up?" Ruby asked.

"Pretty much." Carolina answered, hanging near the back of the group.

 _I wish that there was another way. But I'm leaving this message, as well as others, in the hopes that you'll understand why I have to go this time...hehe, it was actually Doyle who made me realize something that I've never thought of before. There are so many stories where some brave hero decides to give their life to save the day, and because of their sacrifice, the good guys win, the survivors all cheer, and everybody lives happily ever after._

 _But the hero... never gets to see that ending. They'll never know if their sacrifice actually made a difference. They'll never know if the day was really saved. In the end, they just have to have faith._

The team stood and contemplated what they just heard. They suddenly had a bigger understanding of these strange people, and their plight.

Everyone snapped their heads back up though, when they realized it wasn't over.

 _Ain't that a bitch?_

Delta appeared once more. "Playback finished. We should attempt to reach the airship." Delta said, making a marker appear on Tucker's HUD.

They walked in silence the rest of the way, Carolina lagging further behind. She wouldn't admit it yet, but she actually missed Epsilon. She remembered all his snark, his smart ass moments, all of it. The two teams arrived at the airship and climbed in. Ruby immediatly sat down next to Tucker.

"How many A.I. do you have?" She asked with her usaul smile.

"Well, let me show you." Tucker answered as he stood up and flexed his arms. He started to fall down, but Wash and Carolina caught him.

"What's he doing?" Yang asked the freelancers from the front of the ship.

"The maniac is trying to summon all his A.I. projections at once!" Carolina responded, still supporting Tucker. A minute later, a bright light flashed and his muscles relaxed. When the brightness calmed down, all the AI were surronding his head.

"Guys...meet the fragments." Tucker said as he stood up proudly.

"Holy crap..." Yang muttered in amazement.

 _Meanwhile_

 _Chorus-New Republic Headquarters_

 _Science Lab_

"It's dead, sir. I can't get it open." Jensen said as she held Hargrove's custom portal grenade.

The once pristine cube was now scorched and battered beyond repair. Red Team had taken it to Jensen to try and get it opened, but nothing was working.

"Can we at least find out where they are?" Simmons asked as he hooked the cube to his belt.

"I tried everything I know of. I'm sorry." Jensen replied as she packed up her tools.

Kimball, who was standing in the room suddenly had an idea.

"That's it! You've tried everything _you_ know." Kimball said as she activated the intercom system.

"Dr. Emily Grey to the science lab. I repeat, Dr. Emily Grey to the science lab." She said over the intercom.

 **Hmm...Not even to Beacon yet and we have some interesting stuff. Basically, Team RWBY knows about Epsilon now, and Tucker just revealed ALL the AI fragments.**

 **Meanwhile, on Chorus, Red Team is doing everything they can to try and get the wormhole open again.**

 **Review, Follow and Favorite. See you next time.**  
 **Peace out.**

 **-Zwill711**


	3. Chapter 3

_The Wormhole_

 **Chapter Three-Insanity has a Ph.D**

"Alright, she should be down here in a few minutes-" Kimball started to say, before everyone's favorite purple doctor entered the room.

"Hello!" Grey cut off, speeding into the room.

"Or she could prove me wrong and be here instantly." Kimball deadpanned as she left.

"Is that a teleportation grenade?!" Grey asked excitedly.

"Umm...kinda. It's actually a one-way portal, and we can't open it." Simmons explained, holding it up.

Dr. Grey snatched the cube out of his hands and put it on a workbench.

"That's easy! We just extract the alien technology and put it in a new form!" Grey said as she quickly and precisely dismantled it.

"Hey, Grif?" Simmons asked the orange marine.

"What is it?" Grif responded.

"Didn't we grab a Monitor off Hargrove's ship?" Simmons said.

"I dunno. I only cared about the Grifshot." Grif answered, pulling out his weapon.

"You mean that floatin' cue ball thingamabober?" Sarge asked the two.

"Yeah." Simmons replied to his C.O.

"Oh, we threw that dusty old thing in storage!" Sarge said to the maroon soldier.

Simmons sighed and smacked his hand on his helmet. "I'll go grab it." He said exhaustedly.

 _Later_

"I've got it! Is the monitor ready?" Grey yelled excitedly as she held up the alien technology.

"Got it right here." Jensen replied as she held up the artifact.

Dr. Grey inserted the teleportation core into the monitor, and within moments, it roared to life, and a small portal was projected from it. Unfortunately, it wasn't big enough for a person to fit through.

"It looks like the size is affected by what body it's in." Simmons theorized, looking over the portal.

"It looks like it might be big enough to toss a message through. Do we have any video or audio recording devices?" Jensen said, as she pointed to the new portal.

Everyone immediatlly looked at Lopez.

"Mierda." The spanish robot said as he realized the plan.

 _Meanwhile_

 _Remnant_

 _Airship En Route to Beacon_

"That's every A.I. in your head?!" Weiss asked, astonished at Tucker's feat.

"Yep. Gives me the worst headaches." Tucker responded.

Ruby just sat there in pure amazement. Yang was counting the A.I, and Weiss was asking questions left and right. Eventually, the projections all faded and it was back to just Tucker. Shortly after, the airship landed at Beacon and everyone climbed off.

"So basically...all the other A.I. are dormant except for Theta and Delta?" Weiss asked the teal soldier as they walked towards the dorms.

"Yep. There are some...less than reputable A.I." Tucker answered, before noticing that a couple of guards had aimed their rifles at them.

"Freeze! Drop your weapons!" The guards barked at the team.

"Relax. They're with us." Ruby explained calmly.

The guards grunted before responding. "Alright, fine. Don't start any trouble." They responded as they lowered their weapons.

"Come on. You can stay in the exchange student dorms." Yang said as they continued on.

 _Beacon Academy_

 _Exchange Student dormitory_

"I don't trust those kids that brought us here." Wash said as he cleaned his rifle.

"You don't trust anyone. And besides, they seem nice. They put a roof over our heads." Carolina responded as she unzipped her skinsuit on her armor, revealing sweat pants and a wrinkled Mother of Invention t-shirt.

"I kinda like that Yang chick." Tucker said as he flopped down on one of the beds.

"You just like her because she has big boobies." Caboose noted.

"Nah, dude. I like her personality. She's fun and energetic." Tucker responded. **(AN: Tucker is slightly more decent in this story.)**

"Stop the fucking presses. Tucker likes a girl for her personality." Wash said as he looked up.

"What do you think, Theta? Think we can trust 'em?" Tucker asked the purple hologram, who was sitting on an end table.

"I don't know. They seem like good people." Theta said as he shifted his feet.

"Okay, then." Tucker responded.

"This world doesn't seem as advanced as ours." Carolina noted as she leaned on the wall.

"Yeah...they don't have cool armor like we do." Caboose said as he put his assault rifle on a desk.

 _Later that night_

 _Outside Blue Team dorm_

"Alright, remember the plan. We grab Tucker's helmet, and we get out." Ruby whispered to her teammates, to which they nodded in agreement.

Blake went in first, used her night vision to spot his helmet and gear laying on the floor, and grabbed it. Tucker slightly roused at the sound, but Blake quickly left the dorm. Team RWBY headed back to their dorm, helmet in hand, and hooked it up to Weiss's laptop.

"Alright...what do we have here? Videos, family videos, and conversations." Yang said as browsed through the files on Tucker's helmet.

"Just so you know, videos and Conversations are both porn." Tucker said as he leaned in the doorway. Everyone quickly backed up.

"Tucker! What are you doing up this late?!" Yang asked as she tried to hide what she was doing.

"Church forgot to mention Theta and Delta's insomnia. If Theta is scared, he gets nightmares and I have to walk around. And Delta runs probabilities when he can't sleep." Tucker explained as he opened his hand to reveal Theta.

"We were just trying to find out more about you and your team." Ruby said, pointing to his helmet.

"Look under Family Videos. That's where I put my helmet cam footage, audio logs, and bonding time with my kid." Tucker pointed out as he left the room.  
Yang clicked open the folder, and clicked on a file that said "Felix_ 4".

The video opened with a man in orange and black armor, more complex than the Blues.

 _Tucker: How did you convince Kimball to go to the capital?_

 _Felix: Vanessa? Oh, (snorts) she was easy! I just made up some story about how you all died heroically. You should have seen it man. I gave the performance of a fucking lifetime! Got all broken up, threw in a few dramatic pauses, and they just ate it up._

"I can't explain why, but I really hate that orange guy." Ruby commented.

"Sounds like this guy created some kind of conspiracy that started a fight." Weiss theorized.

 _Felix: God, I really just want to savor this. You know, once the Feds and rebels kill each other, I don't know what I'm going to do. I mean, we've been playing these guys for years. How do you just walk away from something like that?_

 _Tucker: What happened to retirement?_

 _Felix: Oh yeah, well I'll be filthy stinking rich, but I'm still in my prime! There's so much more I can do._

 _Tucker: Keep talking, asshole._

 _Felix: Well, the thing about that is, ah...oh (chuckles) You'd like that, wouldn't you? You know I just realized, I haven't seen your pals in a while. I wonder if they're trying to (pulls out a sticky detonator and turns around) get the jump on me?!_

"Wow, you were actually right." Yang said to Weiss as she continued watching.  
"Of course I was." Weiss responded smugly.

"Look! There's the rest of the Blues. And some other guys!" Ruby pointed out.

 _Tucker: NO!_

 _He charges forward, but Felix turns around and stabs him in the stomach._

 _Felix: That's the last time you try to outsmart me, Captain Tucker._

 _Felix shoves Tucker off the knife and onto the ground; his knife is seen covered with blood._

All of Team RWBY sat in silence at that.  
"That heartless motherfucker..." Blake muttered.

 _Felix: You still don't get it, do you? The entire reason you sim-troopers were allowed to live this long, (chuckles) is because you're all losers! Control was confident that you'd do more damage to these people than they could ever do to themselves. I mean, a bunch of idiots in charge of an army? Come on, it was a recipe for disaster! Locus and I figured we'd let you rack up the casualty count then kill you after a few weeks. Oh, but then you did something special! You gave these people hope! And with that came a new level of motivation. To fight harder, to die faster! All with the belief that their sacrifice might actually mean something. But you know what? It all means nothing! At the end of the day, if I'm stronger than you and if I'm faster than you, then I can kill you! And that's better than anything money can buy! (he aims the pistol at Tucker)_

 _Tucker: (coughs) I don't know man, I think I'd rather be rich than a fucking nutjob. What do you think Church?_

"Church?" Ruby wondered aloud as she remembered.

 _Epsilon appears next to Tucker._

 _Epsilon: Yeah, this guy's got no idea what he's talking about._

 _Felix: (surprised) What the...what the fuck is this?_

 _Tucker: Oh this is Church. He's the AI that helps me run my equipment._

 _Felix: What equipment?_

 _Tucker: (tauntingly) My helmet cam._

With that, the video ended.

"Huh. So apparently there was a rigged civil war where they came from." Yang noted as she browsed the folder once more.

"What's that?" Ruby asked as she pointed at a video titled "Junior's Plasma Rifle training."

"Let's find out." Yang said as she opened the file.

"Alright, kiddo. You see this? This is a plasma rifle." Tucker said on the video to...something. It was weird, but it certainly wasn't human.

"Blarg." The creature replied as it grabbed the rifle.

"Alright, now steady your aim, and pull the trigger." Tucker said.

The creature pulled the trigger and was knocked back immediatly as a blast of energy shot out.

"I wonder if it runs on Dust?" Blake thought aloud.

"Alright, a little practice and you should be good." Tucker said as the video ended.

Just then, the scorched portal cube Ruby picked up started to glow and vibrate. A portal opened once more.

"Um...why is that open?" Ruby asked as she prepared Crescent Rose. After a while, a brown helmet came tumbling out.

"Agujero de gusano de mierda de mierda. Quién fue la idea de esto?" The helmet said.

"These people just keep getting weirder." Yang said as she rolled her eyes.

 **Another chapter done. This is much more fun to write than After The Battle!**

 **Anyway, review, follow and favorite. Stay tuned for next time when the Blues and Team RWBY find out why Lopez is here.**

 **Peace out.**

 **-Zwill711**


	4. Chapter 4

_The Wormhole_

 **Chapter Four-No Habla Espanol**

Team RWBY looked over the new helmet. It spoke in a language no one understood. What everyone was more concerned about though was that it was just a head, yet it was speaking.

"How is this possible?" Yang said as she picked up the helmet.

"Yo no soy un ser humano! Yo soy un robot con armadura!" Lopez yelled out.

Yang facepalmed and threw the helmet aside.

"I have no 'friggin idea what it's saying." Yang said, slightly frustrated.

"Maybe the blues know something about it. Let's go get them." Ruby suggested, putting away Crescent Rose.

"Ruby, it's eleven PM. And I'm not messing with Carolina." Blake deadpanned.

"I guess it's worth a shot." Weiss commented. She wanted answers on who this was.

"Let's do it, then." Yang said as she picked up the helmet.

 _Blue Team Dorm_

Team RWBY snuck into the dorm silently, not making a single sound. The team quietly made their way to the beds, but were startled by an unfamiliar voice.

"Warning. Heat signatures detected." A robotic voice boomed. Carolina shot up quickly, grabbed her Magnum, and pointed it at Ruby.

"Ruby? What are you doing up this late?" Carolina asked groggily as she lowered her pistol. Tucker pushed himself up and looked around.

"Goddamn it. Gamma, get the lights." Tucker mumbled as Gamma shot out of his suit and entered the light switch before returning.

"What are you doing here? And is that Lopez?" Wash said as he sat up on his bed.

"Lopez?" Yang responded as she pointed to him. "He just crashed in our dorm and spoke some language we couldn't understand."

"He traído un mensaje de la Nueva República." Lopez said.

"Gamma, translation." Tucker ordered as the primitive fragment appeared.

"He says he brings a message from the New Republic." Gamma said in his robotic tone.

"The New Republic?!" Wash exclaimed as he grabbed the helmet out of Yang's hands. "Play it! Play it right now!"

"Cumpliendo." Lopez said as he played the message.

 _"Is-is this recording?" Kimball asked over the video._

 _"Of course it is!" Simmons said._

 _"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU TELL?!" Kimball barked._

"Glad to see our disapearance hasn't changed Kimball." Carolina joked as everyone huddled around Lopez.

 _"Oh, fuck it. I'm just gonna go." Kimball said as the sound of papers rustling is heard._

 _Dear Blue Team..._

 _We hope this message reaches you okay. We have found a way to reactivate the portals...but we ran into a problem._

The Blues all looked at each other, then backed away from Carolina. She had a bit of a rage issue.

 _You see, we found out that the portal size is affected by the body. The teleportation cubes created a human sized wormhole, while the Monitor used to send this created a small one._

 _We found out that the only way to get you all home...was to stick it in a slipspace drive, implode it, and fly a Pelican through the wormhole. Unfortunately, slipspace drives are one of the most expensive pieces of equipment known to man, and we're having trouble getting one. Both communications wise and funds wise._

 _So...you might be stuck where you are for...a few months._

The transmission ended, and all the Blues had left, except for Carolina. Team RWBY would soon regret staying.

Carolina started growling angrily, and then proceeded to grab Weiss and throw her into the nearest wall. Carolina kicked open the door and started marching down the hallway, whilst Team RWBY was trying to calm her down.

"GOD-FUCKING-DAMN IT! THOSE FUCKING MORONS COULDN'T FIGURE OUT HOW TO FUCKING GET US HOME, EXCEPT BY IMPLODING A MOTHERFUCKING SLIPSPACE DRIVE AND FLYING A SHIP THROUGH IT! AND NOW WE'RE STUCK HERE! BECAUSE THOSE NEW REPUBLIC MOTHERFUCKERS AND RED TEAM COULDN'T GET A FUCKING WARP DRIVE OFF A FUCKING SPACE SHIP!" Carolina ranted for five hours straight. Finally, at three AM and five hundred and fifty-two fucks later, Blue team returned to the dorm. As they arrived, Team RWBY walked past covered in casts and bandages.

"I can see why you left." Yang commented as she limped by.

"Well, we better go clean up the room." Wash suggested.

 _6:30 AM_

 _Blue Team Dorm_

"So, since we're stuck here, I guess we should learn about the world." Tucker said as he threw off his sleep clothes, or lack thereof, and put on his armor. Caboose was sitting on the floor playing with his rifle, and Washington was counting his ammo.

Team RWBY knocked on the door and walked in. They still had their injuries from Carolina, but they were a bit better. It seemed like Yang had healed especially fast, but Weiss was still using crutches.

"Hey, we're headed off to class. You wanna tag along?" Yang offered as she leaned in.

Blue Team looked at each other, contemplating it. It did seem like one way to keep themselves busy, and learn about the world they were trapped on.  
"If I may, this seems like the most prudent way to learn about their world." Delta said from inside Tucker's mind. Carolina wasn't convinced though, so Ruby sat next to her and gave her own offer.

"We've got sparring class..." Ruby said in a singsongy voice.

With that, Carolina perked up, grabbed all her gear, and headed out with the team. Caboose pulled the A.I. unit for Freckles out of his rifle and stuffed it in his pocket. Wash and Caboose seemed to be the only ones wearing "normal" clothes out of the entire team. Wash was wearing a black tank top and faded jeans, while Caboose was wearing a pair of cargo shorts and a polo shirt.

Carolina got distracted for a minute when she saw a girl in greek-looking armor walking past her. The girl had the same features as her, right down to the red hair and green eyes. Strangely, only the teal freelancer noticed her. Wash was talking to Caboose, and Tucker was watching a firework display Theta made.

 _'What is happening on this planet?'_ Carolina thought to herself as she continued walking.

 **Welp, nother chapter done. Questions were answered, messes were made...Review, follow and favorite. Tell me what you think of the story so far. What do you think will happen when Carolina finally meets Pyrrha? Stay tuned for next time, when you'll get a different type of chapter, from different POVs as Blue Team tries to entertain themselves in class. This chapter was a little shorter than usual, but I hope you don't mind.  
**

 **Peace out.**

 **-Zwill711**


	5. Chapter 5

_The Wormhole_

 **Chapter Five-Bored. Bored...Boorrrreeeddd!**

 _9:00 AM_

 _Professor Port's Classroom-Tucker's POV._

This class fucking sucked. Why'd I have this idea?

You see, I had an idea this morning. I thought, since we're trapped for a few months on this rock, we might as well blend in and learn about the world.

But now that we were doing it, all it turned out to be was a fat ass with a mustache talking about some monster he trapped as a teenager. He made Delta's probabilities look like a water park. Did you know you're fifty percent more likely to die by falling off a cliff than getting shot?

Hell, even Wash and Carolina didn't look like they were listening. Caboose was the only one intently taking notes, and I made Delta chop up the story into the important crap. I personally think Carolina only tagged along because they had a "sparring class". There was also some chick in here who looked just like Carolina, but I didn't catch her name. Carolina must have known about her, because she refused to take off her helmet. Either way, the useless class eventually ended (Thank god!) and we followed Team RWBY to their next class.

 _10:15 AM_

 _Professor Oobleck's Class-Washington's POV_

The earlier class bored me to sleep, but to spare the details, the next teacher certainly kept me awake.

As soon as we walked in, we saw a guy with green hair zipping about at lightspeed. He said to take our seats, but he was yelling too fast to understand it at first.

After about ten minutes, I gave up trying to figure out what he was saying, and looked at Caboose's notes from the last class. Every now and then I would catch specific words from the teacher, like Mountain Glenn or Faunus. It reminded me a lot of the Freelancer Education Room on the Mother of Invention. It was a long time before I actually paid attention in that class.

 _BEGIN FLASHBACK_

"Mumble grumble Rampancy mumble mumble Metastability."

"Agent Washington? Are you listening?"

"What? Oh, yeah! Completely."

 _END FLASHBACK_

I came back to reality to notice Carolina had finally decided to take off her helmet, but was disassembling her Magnum as an excuse to avoid looking at that other red haired girl. I asked Ruby who she was on the way to class, and she said that was Pyrrha Nikos, and that she was a member of Team JNPR. There was some other stuff about being basically the best fighter in the school...So basically a less bitchy Caro-Ow! Hey, where'd that come from?

"I am not bitchy!"

After an hour or so, the class ended and we left for our next class. Theta briefly appeared next to Tucker to tell him he recorded all of the lecture and slowed it down.

We then headed to Carolina's favorite class.

 _11:00 AM_

 _Goodwitch's Sparring Class-Carolina's POV_

When we followed Team RWBY to the next class, we ended up in the bleachers of an arena. A woman wearing mostly purple walked out, and when she spoke, I instantly felt enraged. Why?

Texas. Beta.

Agent. Fucking. Tex. While the last teacher sounded like a smart Caboose, I instantly heard Tex in her voice. Yang tried to hold me down. "What? What is it?"

"Texas."

The woman looked in my direction and looked at a tablet she was holding.

"You look certainly eager? Would you like to fight?" The woman said. I instantly agreed. This room looked just like the Mother of Invention arena anyway. I walked down to the main floor with my gear. I was instantly met with three morons. One of them had a mace, and looked like the leader. I pulled out my Magnum and readied my speed unit. "You and Delta ready up there?" I asked Tucker over my radio. "All set. Bioscanner running." Tucker responded as he sat in the bleachers. A countdown appeared on the screen above the room. When the buzzer rang, I instantly sped off. This was an old trick I used to pull. Sprint around as fast as possible as a distraction. After a minute of running, Tucker came on the radio. "Okay! Middle one recently had knee surgery. Blast the reinforcements there, and he's done!"

I sped around and stopped as I slid along the ground. I lined up a shot with my pistol, opened fire, and he crumbled instantly as I got straight back to running. This time however, they were ready. One of them ambushed me with a bat, instantly knocking my helmet off...in front of the red haired girl I'd been hiding from all day, and her team. I saw them pointing and talking amongst themselves. I passed out soon after that. I awoke to Washington and Team RWBY standing over me.

"So...not the best way to meet Pyrrha Nikos, huh?" Yang joked as she helped me up.

"Where am I?" I asked as I sat up on a bench.

"The armory for the arena. You took a _pretty_ hard hit there." Washington told me as he leaned on a locker.

"Oh, and by the way, Pyrrha wanted to speak with you." Ruby informed me as she walked in.

The teams left, which put me alone with Pyrrha Nikos...in an armory. Great.

"You look exactly like me, but you're clearly aren't from here. Who are you?" Pyrrha questioned. I noticed now that she had my voice too.

"I'm not from this world. My name is Carolina...I never really knew my original name. I was Agent South Carolina, and it just sort of stuck." I responded, holding my helmet under my arms.

"I see you don't share my taste in armor." She pointed out, as she motioned to my bulky old Freelancer armor.

"Well, first off, this is standard issue Project Freelancer armor. Second off, I prefer not to show my breasts at all time." I responded. She quickly covered up her breast area.

"How indecent of you!" Pyrrha yelled out. So what? I was just being honest. Pyrrha looked like she was about to ask me more questions, but she stopped when the bell for lunch rang. "I want to know more about you and your team." She said as she walked off.

 _11:35_

 _Mess Hall-Caboose's POV_

So, after we left Agent Carolina, the bell rang. So we followed the nice ladies whose names some people forget.

And then we were in a big lunch room, and we got food, and we sat down with the nice ladies, and then more nice people sat down, and there was a mean person on the other end of the room.

Agent Carolina and her clone said some stuff, and then Tucker said some other stuff, and I didn't understand any of it. We ate lunch and then we went back to classes till four PM, and then we went to our room and did some stuff. Agent Washingtub did some things with his gun, Tucker was sitting quietly. I bet he was thinking about that nice Yang lady. Oh, and Carolina was talking with Ruby about weapons. They said some stuff about firing rounds into chambers.

"Bow chicka bow wow!"

Hahaha-I don't get it. Either way, tomorrow we go to more classes. This is Michael J. Caboose...amen, with liberty and justice for all.

"Eh, fuck it. That's as close as I can get with his log." Washington said from the other end of the room.

 **_Hey-o! Zwill here. Usual business. Favorite, follow, and review. Tell me what you think of this writing style. It's a one off thing, but feedback is appreciated. Before I go, let me briefly explain how Wormholes work in this story. In short, it really is affected by the body.**

 **See, Charon Ind. Wormholes are one-way. They're just for escaping. However, when you take out the teleportation core, and put it in another body, you get various effects. For example, the Monitor makes a small portal, just big enough for Lopez's HEAD to fit in. But put it in a slipspace drive, and activate it...Boom. Big enough portal for a Pelican.**

 **Also, you guys remember the cubes Ruby pocketed back in Chapter One? The ones that said Reach, DXHR and GTA? That was actually a hint to a sequel story I had planned for this, where Team RWBY (Or Team RY, in the case of Reach) get trapped in game worlds while the protagonist is trapped in another dimension. Special unique Future Cubes just for Chairman Hargrove.**

 **Peace out.**

 **-Zwill711**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Zwill711 here. Before I begin, let me respond to a few reviews.**

 **To Guest (1)**

 **Glynda noticed, do not get me wrong. She just kept it to herself. And Ozpin will be making an appearance this chapter to question the group. And there's a difference between accepting them and not noticing. Pyrrha and Team JNPR certainly noticed them.**

 **To Guest (2)**

 **So far, there are no plans for the villains to make an appearance.**

 **That's done, so on with the show.**

 _The Wormhole_

 **Chapter Six-Do you ever wonder why we're here?**

 _4:50 PM_

 _Ozpin's Tower_

Ozpin sat quietly in his office, looking over security footage from the armory.

 _'Strange. Where are you from?'_ He thought as he checked multiple security cameras before settling on Exchange Dorm V. There, he saw Carolina and the rest of her team. He was interrupted by Glynda entering the room, though, and quickly closed out of the security camera program on his computer. She caught a quick glance, and decided to question him about it.

"Is that the red haired girl that was in my class?" She asked as she pulled out her Scroll tablet.

"Indeed. You had some interaction with her?" Ozpin replied.

"Yeah, I was gonna ask you about it. She didn't show up in my records, and she fell more easily than most. Almost as if she had no aura. Her semblance appears to be speed." Glynda said as she scrolled through the files.

"Well...why don't we find out who she is?" Ozpin suggested. He activated the intercom system on his desk.

"Would the people in Exchange Dorm V please report to my office at once?" Ozpin said into the intercom.

 _5:02 PM_

 _Blue Team Dorm_

"Hey, you think I'd have a chance with Yang? You know, if I really tried?" Tucker asked his team from his bed. Ruby heard this and practically teleported over to his bed.

"You want to go out with Yang?!" Ruby squealed.

"Well...yeah. I mean, kinda. I like her, but I don't know if she likes me." Tucker said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I was supposed to keep it secret, but Yang told me she actually does like you a little." Ruby said with a smile.

"It's just...I don't know how to ask her out." Tucker admitted. Theta suddenly appeared on the night stand.

"Just say hi, and go from there!" Theta suggested happily. Ruby nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! You'll be fine." Ruby encouraged him. Tucker thought about it, and started to pull out his playbook, but Ruby quickly snatched it away.

"No. No pickup lines, no suave moves. Just be you. Also, what's a reverse sixty-nine?" Ruby said as Wash dived in and grabbed the book back. "Heh...you'll find out when you're older." Wash told her as he slipped the book in a desk drawer.

"What is it you like about my sis anyway?" Ruby asked, fully leaning on the bed.

"Well...She's smart and cute, and excitable. Reminds me of Dr. Grey." Tucker answered.

Ruby turned to face Wash, and he stood up and did his best Emily Grey impression.

"Psychoanalysis for EVERYONE!" Wash exclaimed in a high pitched voice, whilst Ruby snickered.

"I've got old helmet can footage somewhere." Tucker said as he slipped on his helmet, and set it to play video through the speakers.

 _*BEGIN VIDEO*_

 _Dr. Grey singing opera in the background_

"Aaaahhh! You crazy bitch!"

"Caboose?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever stick your dick in crazy."

 _*END VIDEO*_

Ruby was dying of laughter, Carolina was slightly snickering, and Caboose didn't get it.

"Would the people in Exchange Dorm V please report to my office at once?" Ozpin said over the intercom.

"I had to get back to my team anyway. Nice talking to you, and good luck with Yang!" Ruby said as she left.

"Well, let's see what this guy wants." Tucker said as he opened his hand for Theta, and motioned everyone to follow him. Wash quickly grabbed a knife he stole off Felix, and tucked it in his back pocket.

 _5:13 PM_

 _Ozpin's Tower_

Ozpin awaited the team silently in his office, till he heard them bickering in the elevator.

"Do you think we're in trouble?"

"Caboose, shut up."

"Well, we might be."

"SHUT UP, DUMBASS!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL EVERYONE IN THIS ELEVATOR!"

The elevator opened to reveal the mighty Blue Team. Shortly after Wash got out, he felt the knife leaving his pocket, and turned around to see Glynda levitating it. "Please...no weapons in the headmaster's office." She said calmly as she embedded the blade into a column. Ozpin turned around and slowly pushed up his glasses.

"I'll keep this brief. Why are you here?" Ozpin asked the team

"It's one of-" Caboose started. Tucker put his hand on his mouth and begun to speak.

"Why don't you let me handle this?" Tucker said. "We were chasing a man for war crimes and mass genocide on our world. We found him, he escaped through some portal shit, and now we're stuck here."

"Interesting..." Ozpin muttered. He cleared his throat and begun to speak again.

"Do you have any proof of this claim?" Ozpin said as he looked at the security footage from earlier. Wash started to check his pockets, then remembered his audio log explaining everything was in his helmet. Caboose immediately pulled out a press photo of the Blues and the lieutenants and handed it to Ozpin. He set it aside for the moment.

"Very quick question. What are your names?" Ozpin wondered.

"My name is Caboose!" The blue soldier answered happily.

"Agent Washington. I've also been known as Recovery One and Prisoner 619-B. My real name is David, though." The gray freelancer responded.

"Carolina." The teal agent replied sternly, with her arms crossed.

"My friends call me Tucker. And this is Theta." The Blue leader said as he opened his hand.

Ozpin nodded in acknowledgment. Glynda meanwhile was wondering who names their kid Tucker.

"Do you know why we called you up here?" Ozpin asked as he rested his elbows on his desk.

"Because you're nice and you want to meet us." Caboose answered.

"Part of the reason, yes. Glynda, if you would." Ozpin said as he motioned to his assistant.

Glynda unfolded her scroll and showed it to Carolina. A video of her sparring match was playing.

"You were in my fighting class this morning. You had no Aura, and we had no records of you. I thought it was just an anomaly, till I saw you get knocked so easily. That's when It was clear something was off." Glynda explained. Carolina crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

 _'Stupid Halsey and her damn Spartans. Why do they get the energy shield technology?'_ Carolina mumbled angrily. Glynda looked up at the freelancer.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. Back on our world, we had a big war with aliens, and everyone tried to find the silver bullet to end the war. A scientist named Halsey led the SPARTAN-II program. I was in Project Freelancer." Carolina told her. Glynda thought about that for a minute. _'These people are more complex than we initially thought. Oobleck would have a field day.'_

"Could you tell me a bit more about this...Project Freelancer you speak of?" Glynda asked.

"Well, it was started as a program to fight aliens. One night, an AI we had called the Alpha, split off the grief it had bottled up while the Director was asleep. The grief formed a fragment known as Beta, and the director realized he could fragment the Alpha by torturing it. Two of our agents, Texas and Connecticut, defected because they wouldn't stand for it. After a while, the program just imploded." Carolina explained.

"Interesting. We have a man in our world, named Ironwood, who came under fire recently for supposed AI experimentation." Glynda replied.

During all this, Ozpin was talking with Tucker about the photo Caboose gave.

"And see, that's Smith, Jensen, Bitters and Palomo." Tucker pointed out.

Ozpin nodded and slid the photo over to Tucker.

"It appears you people are more strange than we thought." Ozpin said as he leaned back.

"I am an emotional time bomb!" Caboose shouted.

"You're supposed to be soldiers...yet you're the biggest idiots I've ever met." Glynda deadpanned as she facepalmed.

"Wait till you meet the Reds..." Wash muttered to himself.

"Alright, you're dismissed. We will question you periodically. Until then, continue class as usual. Oh, and take these temporary Scrolls" Ozpin ordered the group as he handed out the devices. After the group left, Glynda stepped in front of Ozpin's desk.

"Do you really think we can trust them?" Glynda asked the headmaster.

"I'm not sure...but they seem to have good intentions." Ozpin answered.

 _7:25 PM_

 _Blue Team Dorm_

As Carolina approached the door to the team's temporary abode, Team RWBY sped over and cut her off.

"What happened in there?" Ruby asked with a tone of concern.

"Nothing. He just wondered where we were from and all that. Dude gave us temporary phone things so we could go to classes." Tucker answered.

"Good to hear. Just wanted to make sure you were okay. Have a good evening." Weiss said as her team started to walk off. Before Yang walked off, she turned around and flashed a smile at Tucker. Tucker turned and faced away from her as his face turned bright red.

The team walked in and went about their usual business. Wash looked at how everyone was wearing the same clothes as they were on the siege of Hargrove's ship.

"We really need to buy some clothes soon." Wash noted as he threw off his shirt.

"At least I have an excuse. I was on the move constantly." Carolina responded. Tucker was the only one still dressed so far. He put Theta's hologram on his shoulder and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Carolina asked.

"Gotta go walk Theta. You know how he is." Tucker responded.

Caboose turned off the light and everyone flopped on their beds.

 _'I wonder how the teams are doing on Chorus.'_ Wash thought before he drifted off to sleep.

 _Meanwhile_

 _Chorus_

"GOD-FUCKING DAMN IT!" Kimball yelled from her office, as it echoed throughout the NR headquarters.

"She really needs some anger management sessions." Palomo said as the lieutenants sat in the lounge.

"No, what she needs is a slipspace drive, and she can't get one." Smith responded as he serviced his rifle.

"How do we even know this plan will get them back?" Bitters asked.

"We don't. But we have to have faith in Jensen and Grey. Just like the blues did in us." Palomo responded.

"Captain Tucker fucking hated you." Bitters noted.

"Eh, can't win 'em all." Palomo said as he shrugged.

 **(AN: Bonus scene!)**

 _7:35 PM_

 _Team RWBY Dorm_

"And you're sure he likes me?" Yang asked.

"He said it himself. But he doesn't know how to ask you out." Ruby answered with a wide smile.

"So, Tucker likes me, and wants to ask me out on a date...but doesn't know how?" Yang wondered.

"Yep." Ruby responded.

"We have more in common than I thought then." Yang thought aloud.

"Yang Xiao Long, are you telling me you don't know how to ask him out?" Ruby questioned.

"...Yes." Yang answered as a blush almost as bright as Ruby's cloak planted itself on her face.

"Ah, you'll be fine!" Ruby encouraged.

"Well, good to know you think so highly of my social ability." Yang responded as she patted her sister on the head.

 **Hey, Zwill711 here. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ozpin officially recognizes the team as TEMPORARY students, Kimball has no luck getting a slipspace drive, and YangxTucker is a thing. Don't argue with it, just let it flow. Review, Favorite and follow. Also, After The Battle has been marked as complete FYI. Now I'm going to go play some Metal Gear Solid V, because this took me a long time to write.**

 **Peace out.**

 **-Zwill711**


	7. The Journey Home-FIC FINALE

**Quick AN before we begin...I've found myself rather busy lately with school, and gaming, so this is my last fan fiction. Maybe I'll come back to my game worlds idea later, but the stress of Fan fic writing is too much for me. I'll stick to my blog, but this is my last stop. Also, I'm getting a World of Warcraft subscription. Writing doesn't fill the void of boredom enough for me. Anyway, we'll skip ahead a few months in the fic, and finish this today with one EXTRA LONG chapter.**

 _The Wormhole_

 **Chapter Seven-Journal Entry 2-5-9.**

 _2 months after the events of Chapter 6_

 _Blue Team Dorm-Wash's POV_

Journal Entry...two five nine. We've been here at Beacon for a few months now. I haven't done one of these in a while, so I'll catch you up. All our adventures here can be drawn back to Hargrove. We hunted him down, and when we found him...he escaped to Remnant and we got stuck here. The Red Team is on Chorus trying to help us, and we've been learning about Remnant. One thing we learned is that most things here run on an energy called Dust. Weird name, but it works. Caboose is actually doing well in these classes. Tucker and Yang still refuse to ask each other out. Carolina surpassed Pyrrha Nikos on the sparring class ranking, so good for her. We got questioned by Ozpin quite a bit. Spilled everything we knew about the UNSC, the Reds and Blues, and Charon. He doesn't seem to question much of it. Strange.

Anyway, everything seems to be going well for us. We're almost used to Beacon by now, but I still hope we get rescued soon. This is Agent Washington, signing off.

 _Meanwhile_

 _First Year Hallway_

 _'Alright, you got this. Just be cool.'_ Tucker thought to himself as he walked towards the Team RWBY dorm. Today was the day. He was finally gonna ask out Yang Xiao Long. The teal soldier felt a mix of fear and happiness as he walked the hallways.

As he arrived at the dorm and prepared to knock, Yang opened the door before he could.

"Oh! Hey, Tucker! What are you doing here?" Yang asked.

"Um...I was gonna ask...if you wanted to hang out? Go to dinner or something?" Tucker said as he begun to freeze up.

"Hey, I was about to ask you the same thing! Come on, I know a great place in Vale!" Yang responded as she sped out and dragged Tucker by the arm.

"So that was a thing." Ruby said as she leaned out the door.

"Yep." Blake said as she watched the duo.

 _Later_

 _Vale Resturant_

Tucker and Yang sat down at their table, as the waiter placed the menus. Delta appeared on Tucker's shoulder for a minute.

"If I may, the salad seems like the healthiest option. You should really watch your weight." Delta said as he scanned the menu.

"Delta. Command, offline." Tucker said as he perused the items.

"Complying." Delta said as he disappeared. Tucker pulled out his A.I. implant and set it on the table.

"I don't know what I'd do without my AI, but they really don't know how to mind their own business." Tucker said. Yang picked up the device and looked it over.

"So this is where your AI thingies are stored?" Yang asked as she held it up.

"Yep. Snagged the implant off Carolina when we attacked the Communications Temple." Tucker explained.

Tucker laid down his menu as the waiter arrived.

"I think I'll have the steak. With a side of baked potatoes." Tucker told the waiter.

"I'll have three extra large bowls of noodles." Yang said, flashing a smile at Tucker.

"Very good. We'll have that right out." The waiter said as he walked back to the kitchen.

"Three bowls of noodles?!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Yeah...My semblance makes me hungry." Yang explained as she leaned back.

"Man, this place is weird." Tucker thought aloud.

"Yeah, but enough about me. I wanna learn about you! When did you join the army?" Yang asked the teal marine.

"Well, when I first joined, I got sent to an off-world colony. See, everyone on Blue Team got in trouble, and were sent to Blood Gulch for it. Caboose was on the moon, and killed his teammates because he didn't get the concept of oxygen being needed in space. Church was on an ice planet, and there was a massacre. And me? Well, they found a stash of booze and porn in my quarters." Tucker explained to the blonde brawler. Yang was snickering at why he got shipped off.

"So, what's this 'Blood Gulch' place? Is it a prison?" Yang asked as she leaned in.

"Nah, it's actually a simulation outpost. You see, Church was actually this AI called the Alpha, and our CO, Captain Butch Flowers, was a freelancer named Agent Florida. They sent him there, and paired him up with us, the biggest idiots in the UNSC, to hide him." Tucker said.

The food finally arrived, and Yang immediately dug in. Tucker just sat there in amazement as his date finished three bowls of noodles in five minutes.

"Wow, your semblance really does make you hungry." Tucker said in amazement.

"Yep!" Yang responded with a wide smile.

"So, now that you know my past, how about you? Where ya from?" Tucker asked.

"Me and Ruby are from an island called Patch. We actually have a very long convoluted history." Yang replied.  
"Well, then you've got plenty of time to explain it." Tucker said as he begun to eat his food.

"Well, first off, Ruby is actually my half-sister. Our dad was first married to my mother, Raven Branwen. Then she disappeared without warning, and Ruby's mom, Summer, stepped in. After a while, they got married too." Yang revealed.

"Oh, and let me guess! Ruby's mom went missing too." Tucker exclaimed.

"Dead." Yang deadpanned.

"Oh. Well, shit. Marriage is kind of a curse for your father." Tucker joked.

"Yeah, but Ruby took it even harder. Last time someone mentioned her mother's death, she ran off and went missing for a week." Yang replied.

"Holy shit...and I thought we had a crazy past." Tucker muttered as he held his head.

The waiter walked out with the check. Yang payed the right amount of Lien, and Tucker looked at the time.

"Damn! I got to get back to Beacon." Tucker exclaimed as he stood up.

"Yeah, me too. You want me to give you a lift on Bumblebee?" Yang asked as she dangled her keys.

"Sure." Tucker responded.

 _Chorus_

 _NR Headquarters_

"So we're agreed...we'll donate our slipspace drive, strap it up to a Pelican, then fly the Reds and Blues home." A UNSC official said over the phone.

"Yes, we're agreed. When will you be here?" Kimball asked.

"Tomorrow morning, at best." The man replied.  
"Okay, then." Kimball said as she hung up the phone. She breathed an audible sigh of relief. Two months of work had finally paid off. The Reds and Blues would be reunited, the pirates were gone, and everyone was at peace.

Tomorrow, the Blues would be home. Tomorrow was gonna be a good day.

 _The Next Day_

 _0935_

 _NR Headquarters_

The soldiers of Chorus climbed out of their bunks. An odd shadow had appeared over their base, and they needed to investigate it. They walked out to see a large UNSC frigate hovering over them, and a Pelican had landed in the middle of the base. The Reds were looking it over, as the UNSC installed the slipspace drive. Once it was installed, Jensen and Grey walked out holding a small box.

"This is a glorious day! Today, science makes a leap!" Grey yelled as she opened the box and pulled out an alien teleportation core. Jensen unscrewed the main hatch for the drive's power systems, and Dr. Grey slammed the alien core inside. It immediately started to glow dark purple, and powered up. The soldiers cheered as the Reds and the lieutenants climbed in and fired up the dropship. They flew the vehicle into low orbit, just high enough that there was no gravity, and opened the rear door.

"Status?" Smith asked his teammates as he leaned out the door.

"Ready." Jensen replied.

"Excited." Palomo said.

"Let's just get this over with." Bitters said as he rolled his eyes inside his helmet.

Jensen climbed out first and grabbed onto the drive for support. She opened a panel containing the wiring, and coded it to work with a detonator she was holding. "Remote Activation ready." She told her teammates. Smith climbed out next with a wrench, and unscrewed the Slipspace drive from the Pelican.

"Clamps away." Smith said as he kicked the drive into space. The team climbed back in, and closed the door. Jensen pressed the activator on the detonator, and the drive imploded, leaving behind a purple flash. When the brightness cleared, an extremely large wormhole appeared. It was sucking the scrap of the drive into it, and Grif quickly turned the ship around to face it, before going in at full throttle.

 _Meanwhile_

 _Beacon Library_

Blue Team was sitting quietly with Team RWBY in the library, and it seemed like an ordinary day. Weiss and Blake were studying, Carolina was disassembling her weapons, Yang was napping on Tucker's shoulder, and Tucker was talking to Theta. Ruby, Caboose, and Wash were just sitting around relaxing. The peace was interrupted when everyone suddenly heard a loud explosion outside. The teams headed to the window to see a large wormhole open over the Emerald Forest. A few minutes later, a Pelican came barreling out. Everyone looked confused, except for Blue Team. Wash grabbed his helmet and opened his radio.

"Pelican crew, come in! Pelican crew, do you copy?!" Wash barked into his radio. His contact was met with screams and "WE'RE GONNA FUCKING DIE!".

"Pelican crew, please calm down. Can you see the floating structure?" Wash asked.

"HOW DO YOU MISS A FUCKING FLOATING CASTLE?!" Grif yelled over the radio.

"There's a helipad on it. Land there." Washington ordered.

"We'll try!" Grif replied before the radio shut off.

Blue Team rushed out the front door, and arrived to see the Pelican had "landed". The rear door opened and Bitters poked out.

"Come on! The wormhole won't be open all day!" Bitters said to the team. Team RWBY turned to the Blues.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Ruby said to the group.

"Yeah...It's been fun." Tucker said as he climbed into the ship.

"Be sure to visit us someday!" Weiss yelled. Yang rushed over to the ship.

"Tucker! Wait!" She yelled as she stopped in front of it.

"What is it?" Tucker asked, his team already on board.

"I want to go with you." Yang said.

"What?!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Your world seems interesting, and I like you, so I want to go with you." Yang explained.

Tucker looked back into the dropship, before leaning back out.

"Looks like we got some extra room. Climb in." Tucker said as he motioned to get in.

Ruby quickly looked at her sister, clearly on the verge of tears. Yang saw this and grabbed her in a hug.

"Don't worry...I'll be back someday. You'll be fine." Yang said to comfort her.

"Okay..." Ruby said, back to her happy self. Yang quickly climbed in the Pelican and sat down. A harness suddenly came down over her seat.

"Um...what's happening?" She asked nervously.

"Harness deployment. We're going through a wormhole." Wash said as he readied himself.

The pelican sped off through the wormhole, never to be seen again.

 _That Evening_

 _M-308 "Black King" Mess Hall_

"And so then, this guy, he leans against the wall with a bat, and he knocks me on my ass. Right in front of the person I've been avoiding!" Carolina revealed. The blues had been telling stories of their time at Beacon.

"That was one heck of a story there." Sarge replied as he drank his tenth beer that night.

"Yeaaahhh...we had fun. We met nice ladies." Caboose said.

"Aw, man. You got hookers?!" Grif yelled.

"No, we met a team comprised of teenagers." Wash explained to the orange idiot.

"Well, we're almost home now, so...To new horizons!" Tucker said as he and Yang stood up.

"To New Horizons!" The reds and blues yelled in unison.

 **That's the end of my story. Thought I'd have a happy ending with Yang traveling with Tucker. It's been a fun ride, but this is my stop. Maybe I'll be back someday, maybe I won't…You never know.**

 **Goodbye…**

 **-Zwill711**


End file.
